Aeris
by Fantassia
Summary: Tu risa ya no se encuentra aquí, tu esencia se ha ido para siempre, esos ojos, los que siempre miraba cada día desde que te conocí se han cerrado hace unos instantes dejando solo recuerdos...[oneshot].


**AERIS**

La noche es tan oscura... tan apacible, es tan silenciosa que solo se pueden escuchar los cantos de los grillos o los leves quiebres de las ramas que provoca el viento al pasar...

Tu risa ya no se encuentra aquí, tu esencia se ha ido para siempre, esos ojos, los que siempre miraba cada día desde que te conocí se han cerrado hace unos instantes dejando solo recuerdos...

El lago se ha llevado lo poco que me quedaba de ti...

Me vengare, juro que me vengare...

Pero aun así quiero salir corriendo, quiero correr al lugar en donde ahora duermes! Quiero creer que solo estas durmiendo! Y que solo con llegar a tu lado podrás despertar!... pero no será así...ya no podrás abrir tus ojos de nuevo ni tampoco podrás pensar que existe un mañana para este mundo por el cual diste tu vida...

Si nunca me hubieras conocido no estaría ahora martirizándome por tu muerte...

Si ese día en la iglesia solo hubiera muerto al caer, nada de esto hubiera pasado, y tu seguirías vendiendo y adornando flores, pero no...

No fue así, todo ocurre por una cosa, y ya no sirve de nada el frustrarme... Ahora en donde estoy, solo pienso en como eras conmigo...

Fuiste una persona la cual me hizo ver la vida de una manera distinta, y me hiere el saber que alguna vez fui capaz de haberte golpeado – miro mis manos- como pude haberte hecho eso...

Si no lo hubiera hecho no te habrías ido de nuestro lado y no...Y no hubieras muerto...

Aeris...

Ese nombre tan hermoso, ese nombre el cual mi alma lleva consigo desde antes que nuestros rostros se miraran, desde antes de conocernos, ya éramos uno, te quise, te quiero y siempre te querré...

Desde hoy seré solo un ser vació el cual terminara con el objetivo que le asignaste...

Tu muerte significa vencerlo...el la ocasiono, y por el sucede todo esto, así que desde este mismo instante mi objetivo es acabarlo...

Daré mi vida, y llegare a tu lado, me llenaras con ese exquisito aroma que producían tus flores, las que tanto amaste...

bajo mi rostro para apreciar las luces de Nibelhem- desearía que miraras esto conmigo...

Escucho pasos - se acercan lentamente hacia a mi pero me encuentro demasiado cansado, tanto que no quiero ver de quien se trata, tengo que ordenar mi cabeza y dirigir mi mente hacia el lado frió de mi vida, a cuando no te conocía y era solo una maquina...

Tengo que volver a ser esa alma a la que no le importaba nada en la vida...

Ese personaje el cual arriesgaba su vida por...el..."dinero"...

Si supieras que eso ya no me importa para nada...

"que haces aquí? Por que no estas con los demás?" ella no conoce lo que siento... Solo pregunta, pero no tiene idea de lo que soy ahora–vuelvo mi frió rostro hacia ella – la miro con frialdad, con una que hacia años no reflejaba "nada, solo...pensando" no quiero decir mas, no quiero que me hagan decir cosas que me duelen...

Por fuera soy una piedra y no tengo que demostrar que por dentro estoy desgarrando mi alma, pero... – me pongo de pie –

La miro nuevamente, pero ahora con indecisión "lo siento..." no atine a decir mas – doy media vuelta y comienzo a caminar – solo me mira...

No menciona palabra alguna de objeción y se limita solo a observar como camino...

Ligeras y delgadas lagrimas recorren sus ojos "porque tienes que hacerlo mas difícil Cloud? Por que?"...

Es tarde para dar pasos atrás, dos enormes criaturas me tienen contra una pared...

Es hora de ser nuevamente el mercenario que una vez fui...

El destino así lo marca –muevo ágilmente una de mis manos y saco mi espada – mis ojos contienen furia, trato de atacar a mi enemigo pero mi mente esta en otro sitio, no esta en la batalla, esta con ella – fallo el golpe – quedo de rodillas mirando como ahora ellos obtienen ventaja...

Un dolor agudo pasa por mi pecho... – Llevo una de mis manos al sitio de donde el dolor provino – me puedo dar cuenta de que un enorme metal me ha traspasado de lado a lado...

Me quedo inmóvil... no atino a hacer ningún movimiento...y ahora otro dolor mas profundo y martirizador se siente cuando una de las criaturas retira con una enorme sonrisa la enorme espada de mi espalda...

La sangre recorría mi cuerpo a causa de la enorme herida... – me pongo de pie – me han hecho enfadar, concentro mi mente ahora en el punto de la pelea y mi enfado me ha llevado a acabar con las criaturas...

Solo un golpe basto para mandarlas al infierno...

Sonrió levemente, pero todo se comienza a poner borroso – clavo mi espada en el suelo – me recargo fuertemente sobre ella y toco mi herida, puedo sentir como la calida sangre recorre por encima de mis manos y la falta de aire me sofoca – me siento – todo esta borroso...

Los latidos de mi corazón han disminuido...

Comprendo que voy con ella...por fin estaré de nuevo con ella y ya no me quedare aquí...

Tengo frió... mis manos están muy pálidas "Vamos no te nos vallas tu también!" escucho que a lo lejos alguien me llama, pero no puedo responder, de repente todo se pone negro "Aeris..." pronuncie levemente su nombre esperando una respuesta, pero no sucedió así, en cambio recibo sangoloteos y fuertes gritos desesperados...hasta que en un momento todo se hizo silencio para mi...

"vuelve...tienes que ir con ellos, no te puedo tener a mi lado aun, no es hora de que estés aquí, si lo haces...todo lo que una vez quise que sobreviviera y existiera ya no será...te puedo ver desde aquí, y siempre estaré contigo en alma y espíritu" al oír y sentirla abrí nuevamente los ojos y me pude encontrar en un lugar conocido, y ahí estaban todos ellos... Mis amigos, los cuales dicen que nunca descansaran hasta no verlo destruido.

Y creo que he comprendido que es por eso que estoy aquí...

Estoy aquí para hundir a Sephirot en lo mas profundo del averno y no descansare hasta verlo hecho realidad...


End file.
